


Got You Stuck On My Elevator

by sushichan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Elevators, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Johnny is the hot guy who rides the elevator every day with Ten who is. a hoe.





	Got You Stuck On My Elevator

It's Monday morning, and Ten really, really wishes he'd stayed in bed. Two days of rest a week just doesn't cut it.

"Hey, did you hear?" Jaehyun asks conversationally as they wait for the elevator.

Great. The last thing Ten wants on a Monday morning is to hear Jaehyun spout conspiracy theories as they travel twenty-eight floors up.

"The new audit guy is hot," he continues.

Ten perks up. This is what he needs. This is what he needs to cure the extreme thirst that is the result of him sitting, bolted in his chair for eight hours straight everyday. Thank god for Jung Jaehyun.

"Ooohh. What's his name?" He asks, pulling out his phone to stalk the mystery audit guy ASAP.

"Johnny Seo."

The elevator dings and they get in.

"Damn. There's no signal in this goddamn metal container."

"Did you mean elevator?" Jaehyun asks, confused.

"Yes, this elevator," Ten says, rolling his eyes.

"Rumor has it he's tall, has broad shoulders, but can't speak Korean," Jaehyun describes.

It stops on the second floor. If Ten could roll his eyes further back, he would. Are they going stop at every fucking floor before the twenty-eighth?

A tall guy with broad shoulders and the handsomest face Ten has seen in ages walks in.

"That's him," Jaehyun says.

"He's so hot," Ten says dreamily.

"Are you sure he doesn't speak korean?" Ten asks with not a small amount of trepidation.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's hella good at English though. Came from Chicago or something," Jaehyun answers.

"Should I try talking to him?"

"You're shit at English, and you know it."

Ten's eyes narrow. "Fuck you, I'm gonna talk to him."

Jaehyun looks at him squarely.

"Hi!" Ten says in a too-cheerful voice. Even he cringes internally at that.

Johnny looks around and finds him. He smiles.

Ten could fucking die just about now.

"Hi!" He answers in a deep voice and Ten knows he's in trouble.

"I'm Ten. You?"

"Johnny," he answers. "What department are you from?"

"Uh, sorry, wait." Ten says in heavily accented English.

"Oh my god, what the fuck did he just say?" He whispers furiously to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun laughs at him. Jaehyun actually has the gall to laugh at him in this time of _crisis_.

"He's asking what department you're from."

"Oh, I'm from accounting? Floor twenty-eight?"

Johnny looks like he's fighting back a smile and Ten coos internally.

"Oh. I'm From audit on the thirtieth."

Too soon, the elevator stops at their floor. Why can't the goddamn elevator go slower when you need it to?

"This is our floor. Bye!" He says, waving cheerfully. Johnny waves back.

"Well, that went better than expected!" He says, once the doors had closed behind them.

 

\----

"Did you get to stalk him?" Jaehyun asks the next morning, as they wait for the elevator again.

"No... I couldn't find him. Man is untraceable. Can you believe it? Who doesn't fucking have social media in this day and age?"

The elevator stops at the second floor again, admitting Johnny's tall profile. He nods at them in recognition, before assuming his position near the buttons.

"God, he looks so good in that suit," Ten comments. "I mean, I never thought of slacks as a gift to mankind until now."

Johnny's fiddling with his phone, his back to them.

"What's so funny?" He asks Jaehyun, who is shaking, trying to stifle his laughter. "Don't mind me, I'm just remembering something Taeil said the other day."

Ten looks completely uninterested. "Okay, but that ass. I know I'm like famous as a power bottom, but god, I'm an ass man, you know?"

At that, Jaehyun bursts out laughing. "Ass man? What, are you going to join the Avengers now?"

Johnny has stopped scrolling. Probably because there's no fucking signal in the elevator.

Ten flushes. "I'm fucking serious! I would eat that. You know I would."

"Yes, I know you would," Jaehyun agrees, as they get off on their floor.

Johnny holds the door open for them.

 

\-----

It's Friday and Ten hasn't seen Johnny in three days.

"Am I ever going to see him again?" He asks Jaehyun in despair when they get on the elevator.

"You will," he says without having to ask who Ten is referring to. It doesn't reassure Ten.

"What if he got fired? What if he found someplace better to work? What if he found a better boyfriend than I could potentially-"

The doors open on the second floor and Johnny goes in as if he hadn’t gone missing for two days.

"Morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning," they both say back in English.

Ten waits for him to speak again, but as usual, Johnny just picks up his phone and scrolls through his emails or something.

"Okay, you know what I said the other day about wanting to top?"

Jaehyun doesn't reply but Ten goes on.

"I take it back. I want him to mow my ass until something breaks."

Jaehyun smiles, as if this is a totally normal conversation. "What else do you want him to do to you?"

"Well it's more a question of what I would do to him. Power bottom, remember?"

Jaehyun nods. Honestly, Jaehyun is a brilliant listener. Taeyong who? Jaehyun is his new best friend.

"So what would you do to him?"

"First. I would give him," Ten pauses for effect. "The blowjob of his life."

Johnny coughs. Ten hopes he's okay. Maybe he was sick for the last couple of days?

"You know, the kind you never forget," Ten goes on. "Probably in a semi-public place. This elevator would be perfect."

"I'd eat him until his knees give in and his knuckles tighten on the metal handles."

"I'd suck him so well he won't be able to help bucking into my mouth. I don't have a gag reflex, if you must know."

"Yeah, I know," Jaehyun smiles.

"I want to taste his come."

That's when Johnny breaks into a coughing fit. Ten is half tempted to offer him a mint from his bag. Except he probably doesn't have any on him.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Jaehyun asks in English.

"Y-yeah." His face looks blotchy, but Ten doesn't comment. Fucking language barrier.

"Well, goodbye," Jaehyun says, as it stops at their floor.

Ten waves goodbye at him, and he waves back weakly.

 

\----

"Good morning!" Ten greets Jaehyun cheerily that Monday.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ten?" He asks, eyes flitting around.

"What are you talking about? I'm always this eager to work!" He replies adamantly.

They get on, and as usual, Johnny gets on at the second floor.

"Okay, so continuing where we left off," Ten says.

"When we do get to a proper bed, I'm gonna ride _that_."

"How?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll fit inside me, if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah sure, that's what I'm worried about."

"I'm gonna ride him so hard, like a cowboy rides his horse."

Jaehyun's smile is as eery as ever.

Johnny is just. Unnaturally still.

"I want him slamming up into me with every powerful thrust. I want him to fill me up."

"So bad," Ten sighs.

Are Johnny's ears red or is it Ten's imagination?

"You know you have to talk to him eventually, right?" Jaehyun says gently. "Before the slamming up into you thing," he clarifies.

Ten nods. "I will."

 

\----

Jaehyun calls in sick so Ten rides the elevator alone next day.

As luck would have it, Johnny gets on the second floor as usual.

He hasn't picked up his phone and Ten fidgets nervously.

“Hey,” Ten says, eyeing him nervously.

“Annyeong,” Johnny says.

Oh look, Johnny’s learning Korean. That’s cute. Wait.

Ten pales.

“Um, you're learning Korean, huh?” he stutters nervously.

Johnny chuckles. “You really thought,” he says in Korean that is far too fluent for Ten’s liking. “I’m sorry, it was just so funny.”

“You- what!?” Ten says, losing his shit.

“I was born and raised and Chicago, but my family always talked in Korean. So.”

Ten is still fucking reeling. He's so mad. Jung Jaehyun is a dead man.

Wait. Why is Johnny… not mad? And why didn’t he speak up in the face of Ten’s slander?

"So," Johnny says. "I though you were going to give me quote, unquote the best blowjob of my life?"

Johnny smirks.

He honest-to-god smirks and Ten wants to die.

Ten presses the emergency button, stopping the elevator.

"Get ready for the ride of your life."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried because I wrote this on my phone, and stuff I write on my phone are always *low quality* but I still wanted to share this.


End file.
